Promises, Promises
by Aurlana
Summary: Cullen and Alistair are roommates at a co-ed Catholic boarding school. But is that all they are? 500 word challenge that I just couldn't pass up!


**Summary:**

Cullen and Alistair are roommates at a co-ed Catholic boarding school.  
But is that all they are?

500 word challenge that I just couldn't pass up!

* * *

 **Notes:**

This is my answer to the discussion/prompt that happened in my writing group:  
 **-the parameters-**  
500 words / Cullistair / Uniforms / Alistair in a skirt.  
Maybe catholic school is like templar training (uniforms etc) Cullen/Alistair are roomies (like they do) - and Cullen catches Alistair wearing one of the female uniforms.

(what could go wrong with that) lol

The discussion started because we were talking about kinks and the words "Catholic School Girl Librarian" happened.  
It then spiraled and there was a giant rabbit hole in which 4 of us decided to write 'something' based off this discussion.

So now, Cullen is my little librarian and Alistair occasionally enjoys wearing school girl skirts (and apparently dancing).  
So many kinks... so little time! ;)

This work was a quick write and didn't go through my usual editing process... so please enjoy it with that in mind.

* * *

 **Promises, Promises**

* * *

Cullen rushed down the hall trying to make it back before Alistair finished his shift in the laundry room. It was Friday and that meant, date night. Well, as much as two boys could date when they were stuck in a Catholic boarding school. But they made the best of it, while keeping their true affections a secret.

He got excited when he approached their door and heard the music already playing. That meant dancing, and there wasn't anything Cullen liked more than to watch Alistair dance. Well… almost anything.

He quietly opened the door and set his bag on the floor. As expected, Alistair was already lost to the music. He was still wearing part of their regulation uniform: crisp white button down shirt and a burgundy and gold striped tie. But, instead of their usual slacks, Alistair wore knee high socks with the burgundy, gold, and black pleated, plaid skirt of the girls uniform.

God help him, but he loved that man!

They were a couple months shy of graduating; both of them eighteen and ready to tackle the world—together. They became roommates at thirteen, but it wasn't until they turned sixteen that they decided to take their relationship further. Cullen couldn't imagine a world without Alistair in it, especially when he did things like this.

Cullen watched breathlessly as Alistair translated the music into beautifully fluid movements with his body. With every bend, twirl, and kick, Cullen's eyes were glued to his lover's lithe form. The bare thighs, and the occasional flash of satin panties peaking out from under the swish of the skirt, made Cullen's mouth dry and other parts of his body grow hard with excitement.

Alistair looked up as the song came to an end and winked at Cullen pressed up against their dorm room door. With a sly smirk, he sauntered over to Cullen. "You're home early, I thought you were working a double tonight."

Cullen couldn't take his eyes off the swish of the skirt as Alistair came closer. "I did, but Sister Mary Cassandra let me go a little early." He gulped audibly, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he forced his eyes up to meet Alistair's. "You know, one of these days they're going to catch on to why you volunteered to work in the laundry room."

Alistair grabbed one of Cullen's hands and guided it under the skirt until he gently cupped the swell of his ass. "You haven't complained yet. And besides, I know how much you love it when I borrow skirts and panties. The way you make love to me when I wear them, makes the risk absolutely worth it."

Cullen cupped Alistair's face with his other hand, kissing him sweetly. "Someday, I will buy you all the skirts and panties your heart desires."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 _(473)_

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Thanks to my writing group **The Keystrokes** for inspiring me to write such fluff and sunshine! (when they produced all the angst to go with this prompt)


End file.
